A Gryffindor and A Slytherin
by Hermione G. Wealsey
Summary: Post Voldemort's fall. Hermione must spend the summer with Snape and Draco to protect her from Lucius. Who does she all for, and will Lucius get her? Sorry that sucked. but bear with me. please.
1. The Beginning

First I'd like to say, I own nothing, except maybe the plot, but I'm sure some of it sounds similar to other stories that I have read, and I apologize for that, My intention is not to steal your story, so If you have any concerns, please let me know.

Two days into the summer vacation, things couldn't be any different from the last five summers she spent in the wizarding world. People were outside, having fun, being as carefree as you could be, with Voldemort finally dead, and almost all of his Death Eaters either dead or in the Ministries custody awaiting court hearings. Everything seemed so different brighter and clearer then if the past, instead of dark and cold, always looking over your shoulder, worrying if you were going to live to see your family or if they were going to live. Few people died in the final battle, for a final battle is was quite small, compared to battles before. Quite a few came out hurt, but there were only 11 dead, all Death Eaters except for Voldemort himself. It's astonishing in it's self that it turned out like that. It's miracle Harry is actually alive, being the only one seriously hurt, few broken bones and a week unconscious.

Walking out of the Leaky Cauldron onto the busy street of Diagon Alley, Hermione couldn't help but smile, a real smile, happiness radiating off her. Walking down the street non really paying attention to the people around, glancing at her, instantly recognizing her from the pictures in the Daily Prophet of the medal ceremony, where Harry, Ron, herself and all the other members of the Order for their work in bring Voldemort finally to his defeat.

'Where are those two?' she thought to herself as she walked along the bustling street, people popping in and out of the shops. 'Hmm, I could use some new books"

Passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, she instantly saw them, chuckling to herself as to why this would surprise her, they were among a large group of boys and girls trying to get a closer look at the new racing broom. There they were towering over the rest of the people, impossible to miss, even without the height, you could find Ron a mile away with that Weasley hair, you'd have to be blind to miss him. And Harry him and that constant messy black hair, that obviously had a mind of its own, stood out almost as much as a Weasley.

Walking toward them Ron turned around and spotted her, "Hermione, there you are," he spoke while nudging Harry so he would turn around, "where have you been? We were looking for you." He finished as he leaned down to hug her.

"Yeah, I can see that you've been looking really hard, at brooms that is, not for me." She laughed as she hugged Harry, who was also laughing at his friends' blatant lie.

"What? We were, we just stopped to have a look." Ron said trying to look and sound honest.

"Yeah, 20 minutes ago we stopped, you just didn't wanna go." Harry said as he continued to laugh at him.

Ron shot him a stern glare that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud. The affect was instant, Harry stood straight and stopped laughing, the only thing giving him away, was the smirk on his face.

Still laughing herself, even harder now, "It's fine I just got here, don't worry I was gonna stop in Flourish and Bolts to get a couple books."

"Are you serious? We just got home from school two days ago." Ron stated in shock.

Harry once again laughing at his friend, "Why does that surprise you, this is Hermione we are talking about, not you."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?'' He said trying to sound hurt, despite the smile on his face.

Hermione turned and motioned for them to follow her out of the middle of the crowd, which Ron reluctantly did, causing Harry to have to push him along.

Once on the outside of the crowd, she realized Ginny wasn't there. "Where's' Gin at? I thought she was coming with you two?'' She question as she looked around for her friend.

"She went to see Fred and George, said she would come find us in a bit.'' Harry explained, since Ron was now tring to stare over the crowd at the new Nimbus 3000.

Both couldn't help but busting out laughing at Ron, now he was oblivious to their laughing at him.

''Why don't we head over there, I haven't seen the twins in a while. And that way Ginny..." she trailed off, ''Ginny?''

''That way Ginny what?'' Harry said looking at her confused.

She pointed over his shoulder, with a worried look on her face. Harry immediately followed her gaze, and saw Ginny running towards them, red hair billowing back, with Fred and George right behind. All three looked worried.

''Wh... what's going on?'' Ron who had finally turned away from the crowd, saw the three came to a stop, red faced and panting.

''Have to.. get to the...shop...now." Fred gasped in-between breaths.

''Why what happened?'' Harry asked as he looked from one red faced Weasley to the next.

''No time to explain, we have to go now.'' George panted, ''NOW!'' as he turned and ran back in the direction of the shop.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly looked at each other, then ran after the twins and Ginny.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God.' Hermione thought to herself as she ran full boar threw the crowded street. Finally the twins shop came into view.

The moment they were all in the shop, Fred and George put ever ward they could think of on the shop.

"Okay what the bloody hell is going on?'' Ron yelled, faced now matching his hair.

"Ron, don't cuss.'' Hermione yelled at she smacked his arm." But yeah, what is going on?"

George held up his hand to tell the to wait a second till he could catch his breath. Then finally said, "Attack, there was an attack at Hermione's house'' He said looking at her with a pained expression a crossed his face.

Instantly her face stricken with terror and her eye's welled up with tears, willing herself not to cry. ''What.. why.. who.. he's dead! Voldmort is dead, he's bloody dead! please tell me my parents are okay, that their not..." She couldn't finish, what she was thinking.

Ginny came forward, '' 'Mione, we done know, I'm sure they are okay. All we know is that there was an attack, thats all mum said, and that were all to come back to head quarters to see Dumbeldor. She said as she hugged her. Ron and Harry walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Okay come one, we need to go, George, Ron, come on you go first.'' Fred said as he picked up the pot of floo powder.

George went first followed by, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry then himself.

As soon as she stepped out of the fire place in the kitchen of number 12, Mrs. Weasley hurried over and hugged her tight, ''Oh honey, thank God, you are all right, thank God you weren't home." She said still hugging, only releaseing her when Fred steped out.

''My parents are they okay, please tell me their okay.'' Hermione said as the tears began to slowly flow down her face. Ron and Harry come to her and put an arm around her.

''Dear, I'm sorry, I don't know the specifics, only that there was an attack. Albus will be here soon with the news. Come on, sit down and have a cup of tea.'' She said as she lead them to the table.

''I'll get the tea mum.'' George said as he walked over to the stove.

The next 20 minutes felt like hours as they sat there in silence. Hermione's mind instantly began going over all the things the could have happened in her head, all of which ended with one or both of her parents dead. Ron and Harry still had an arm around her, trying to keep her calm.

Moments later stepped out of the fireplace. his face unreadable, and the twinkle not quite there at the moment. Instantly Hermione was on her feet, in front of her, questions running a mile a minute.

"My parents, are they okay, please tell me okay, they arent dead are they? Who attacked my house? Why? Please tell me they are..." she was cut off as Dumbledor hald up a hand to stop her.

''Come sit down Hermione, and I will explain it all.'' He said steering her over to the table to sit down acrossed from him.

''Firstly, yes your parents are alright, it seems they were next door at the neighbors, when the attack happened. They are quite alright, just a little shooken up, Arthur and Remus are with them, calming them down and helping them pack up some stuff."

"Pack? Why are they packing? Where are they going? Are they coming here?'' Again he had to hold his hand up to make her stop.

"I'm having them stay at a safe place for the time being, they will stop here first so you can see them and tonight they are leaving, until Lucius is caught. Yes, it was Lucius, he was missing after the last battle and no one knew of his whereabouts. Now were not positive as to the exact reason he was there, I can only assume he was after you, apparently to kidnap you. Why he wants to kidnap you we aren't sure. I have just come from Professor Snapes' and talked with him and Draco, and neither were sure why, the only thing Draco knew was that he had heard Lucius talking about taking you, but he didn't know as to why.''

They all sat there stunned that Lucius Malfoy would do this so soon, and that he wanted her, but not to kill her. Mrs. Weasley spoke first, ''Albus, do you know where he is? Are we safe at the Burrow, and here, he known our head quarters are here.''

"No, I'm sorry to say, we have no idea where he is, and no the Burrow and here aren't safe, at least not for Hermione. That's why I've had to make other arrangements to where she will be safe till September.''

''Why can't I stay here, sir? I wont be able to stay with my parents I understand that but why can't I stay here with my friends?'' Hermione asked, worried that she would be spending the summer with strangers' all alone.

"I'm sorry dear, but until Lucius is caught, it isn't safe for you or the people here for you to stay here or the Burrow. So tomarrow Molly and Authur will be taking you over to Professor Snapes'. Yes, Professor Snape, he is the only one Lucius is scared of and wont go there, and he wouldn't think of you being there, so it IS the safest place. Miss Granger it is not the end of the world, Professor Snape is fine with it and I'm sure Draco would like some company his own age.''

At this Ron Snorted, granted they were now all being civil to each other, since Draco had helped against Voldemort not them in the end, he still couldn't picture Malfoy, being happy about Hermione being there.

"Professor, will I be able to see Harry or Ron or Ginny at all over the summer? Or do I have to wait until the train ride back to school?'' She asked worried herself about spending the summer with the two, who until recently she didn't think it was possible to get along with.

''I'm sure you and Professor Snape can work out something where one of them could come for the day. Yes, only one at a time.'' He said calmly looking at her. ''Now Tonks will be here shortly and I'd like you to make a list of all the things you need her to get from your house.

Okay so the end was a little blah, but hey no real cliffies. So what do you think? Any good, have any thing you wanna say about my friend fanfic, actually my first story I've written outside of a highs school English class. so PLEASE REVIEW... 


	2. Going to Snapes

"This is your big plan? Sticking my little girl with a Professor that hates her, who's made her cry and from what I hear treats just about all his students like there scum? You want to stick her with HIM?" Mr. Granger yelled at Dumbeldore as he stood behind his tear-stricken wife and silent daughter. "Oh lets not forget the best part of your great plan, you want to sperate us, we just got her back for the summer and now in less then an hour, you want us to say good-bye this soon. I don't understand why we can't go with her or why she can't go with us." 

Hermione couldn't do anything to stop what was has happening in front of her, all she could do was try and silently reassure her mother who was, as she has been for the last hour crying. Ever since Professor Dumbeldore explained the situation to her parents this had been the scene, first they were shocked, then they were upset, and now my dad was yelling and angrier than I have ever seen him. 

"Mr. Granger, I wont say I know exactly where you are coming from, I myself don't have any children of my own, but I do treat all the students at Hogwarts as my children. But first I would like to say, Professor Snape doesn't hate Hermione, true they may have not had the best Professor/pupil relationship, he doesn't hate her, he respects her, and wants to do as much as he can in protecting her. And I realize being seperated isn't the most idealistic plan you want, it is was will keep all of you safe. I cannot change my opinion on this matter, it is to keep you safe, you may not be the happiest but it is the safest plan of action. Just think of it as a second honeymoon with your wife. I will promise you, you and you wife will get to see Hermione before the fall term starts in September." Professor Dumbedore replied calmly, although Hermione could tell he was trying not to let his irritation show. 

This was the scene at number 12 three hours before, the moment her mum got there she clung to her, like it was the last time she would ever see her daughter. The pain on her parents face was tearing her apart. For the past 6 years her parents had been safe, safe from the dangers of her world, from the horrors of the war, from the evil that was men like Lucius Malfoy. The scene continued to play over in her mind as she laid in bed in the room she shared with Ginny. 

As she finally began to fall asleep, Hermione couldn't help but hope tomorrow would be better. That spending her last summer as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy would turn out pleasant. That it would be completely different from her experiences in the past with the two Slytherins. 

The next day Hermione found herself in her room with Ginny, Harry and Ron, all trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why Lucius would want her and how her summer would be living with Snape and 'Rat Boy' (which Ron refused to let go, at least behind his back now). 

"There just doesn't seem to be a specific reason that prat would want me." Hermione said beginning to get confused over the whole situation that was turning into her life. 

"Well, it seems he doesn't want to kill you, yet, although I have no doubt that's what will happen in the end if he gets a chance, but I just don't know. Theirs' no way to bring Voldemort back, he's gone for good now, maybe he's I dunno trying to take his place." Harry said as he looked into space obviously thinking hard. 

He went on, "Although if he is afraid of Snape like Dumblebore said it wouldn't be hard to put a stop to his plans." 

"Who wouldn't be, Snapes' bloody scary when he tries." Ron added, to which he got smacked in the arms by Ginny and Hermione. 

"Ouch, what was that for?" Ron complained. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to cuss?" said Hermione. 

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door, they all looked at one another wondering who it could be, no one ever knocks, that just yell or come in. Ginny looked at each one more time quickly then crossed the room from her bed and opened it. 

"What are you doing here? I thought my mum and dad were taking her to Snapes not you coming here to get her?" Ginny said looking at the man with curiosity. 

"Who is it Gin'?" Harry said as he crossed over to the door where she stood. 

"I'll explain if you let me come in." The boy said as he walked past her and Harry. 

"Draco, what are you doing here, Ginny's right, I was supposed to be taken to Snapes in a little bit, what's up?" Hermione asked cautiosly, hoping to God his dad hadn't tried to do anything again. 

"Change of plans, Snape had to come talk to Dumbeldore because father came to the house this morning to talk to him." Draco said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. 

As Harry shut the door and went to go sit back on the bed next to Ginny he said, " So do you know what they were talking about or what?" 

"Of course I know." Was all he replied with. 

"Out with it, Ra.. Malfoy" Ron quickly correct him self. 

"Seriously Draco, what were they talking about?" Hermione said earnestly as she turned on the bed so she was facing him. 

"Well, from what I heard, mind you it was all of it, Father wants Snape to help him replace Voldemort..." He was cut off by Harry saying he knew it, " He said that he found some ancient spells that would let them take Hermiones' and other powers, and force Hermione and the others to do their dirty work to get everything started so people wouldn't put 'mudbloods' and them together." He said with disgust, he had quickly stopped referring muggle borns as mudbloods, when his true colors showed at the beginning of their 6th year. 

As he talked, Hermione's eyes grew wide and we mouth dropped, when he finished she was scared out of her mind. Sure she has had people try to kill her in the past, the past 3 years stood out the most, but she has never had someone try to hurt her or use her like that. 

Ron who was sitting next to her, watched as her facial expressions instantly changes and, put and arm around her to try and keep her calm. 

"So what happened after dear old daddy explained this plan of his?" Harry asked, who clearly was getting mad at Lucius' plans. 

"He and Snape got in an argument, Snape said he didn't want any part of his ridiculous little plan, said it would never happened and kicked him out. We came here right after he was sure he was gone." He replied looking only at Hermione. 

'Is that concern in his eyes? or am I just wishing it was there' Hermione thought to herself as she looked at Draco. 

"Do you have your stuff ready, I think he wanted to go after he talked to Dumbeldore, so we should take it downstairs." He asked her. 

Still a little shocked and scared by what he said she nodded and pointed to the corner, where her trunk sat on top of which stood Crookshanks' carrier. Draco picked up the carrier and handed it to Ron who was closest and had Harry help him carry her trunk down stairs. 

Once they were out of the room and Ginny had made sure the door was shut, "Was it just me or was he looking at you like he was worried or something?" She said as she sat down next to Hermione. 

"I don't know, it sure looked that way. I wonder what's gotten into him?" She replied, looking at her friend. 

"Hmm, maybe he's gotten a little something for a certain brunette that he'll he spending the summer with?" She said with a look of excitement on her face. 

"Oh be serious, Draco liking me? For the first 5 years of school he tried to make me miserable." Hermione said looking just a little sad. 

"Oh yea I am serious, and besides the boy is gorgeous, even if he can be a prat. I think you should be open to it, it that situation does arise." With that she stood up and walked out the door. 

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was squeezing the air out of her like there was no tomorrow, " Now don't worry dear, your in as safe as hands as any, and make sure you owl in a day or so just so I know everything is all right." 

"I promise." After she finally let go, Hermione turned to her 3 best friends and hugged and said bye to each. And with that she was off with the green flash of the floo. 

So what do you guys think?? Please Please Review, I'd like some feed back so pretty pretty please review. Ashley 


	3. First Encounters with a Lunatic

This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story. 

Thank you all who have reviewed. I do hope those of you who haven't are liking it so far. how about you review and let me know, huh? 

Hermione was completely surprised about the decor of the room she walked into from the floo. It was a polar opposite from the dungeons at school, with rich cream colored walls poking out between the filled dark wood bookcases that covered 80 of the wall space, inviting sofa's and chairs just beckoning you to cozy up with one of the thousands of books in the room. This was most definitely not what she was expecting from Professor Snapes library. 

Walking over to the nearest bookcase she immediately began to scan the titles of the old leather bound books, she was just itching to read anything and everything in the room. 

"Do you ever not read, Granger?" A voice said from behind her. 

Turning around she was Draco looking at her with a look of complete amusement, "Of course, I'm not reading right now, am I?" She said defensively. 

Yeah, whatever you say. It's only a matter of time before your in here, I know you've read everything at school, I give you a day," he replied while laughing. 

"Hey where did Professor Snape go?" She asked trying to change the subject. 

He laughed again, "Probably in the lab, not sure exactly, he was walking out when I came threw the floo." "Don't worry, he'll come around to you being here in a couple days." He added when he saw the look on her face. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Come on, I'll show you your room." 

The rest of the day went as smooth as could be expected. The two spent the rest of the day sitting in the library talking and reading. They only saw Snape at dinner which was beyond uncomfortable. Draco tried to start a conversation with Snape but the one thing he did was say yes or no in between bites of food that he was attempting to eat as quickly as possible. That night Hermione wrote to Mrs. Weasly as she promised, along with one to her parents, one to Harry and Ron and a separate one to Ginny. 

Two days later things were begining to feel comfertable living with Snape. The three of them sitting in the library reading after dinner, Draco and Hermione sitting on a sofa, and Professor Snapes sitting in a chair a few feet away. The only sounds were coming from the crackling fire. 

Suddenly the fire roared, turned green and none other than Lucius Malfoy strutted out. The only thing the three of them could do was look on in shock. Moments later, Snape stood up and walked over to a furious looking Lucius, while Draco moved closer to her and slipped his arm around her waste protectively. 

"So, it's true the little mudblood is here. Oh and look, my ungrateful son is here too, hiding out no less." Lucius sneered. 

"What do you want, Lucius?" Snape said, barely hiding his distaste for the man in front of him. 

Lucius Laughs maliciously, "Oh, you know why I'm here, don't play ignorant with me. Now give her to me." He replied in a deadly voice, Draco protectively pulls her closer to him. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she isn't going anywhere without myself or Draco with her," he said moving to stand in front of the man, "Draco, please escort Miss Granger out of the room, I have some things to discuss with your _father _that are not appropriate for lady to hear. 

"Okay." Was all he said as he grabs her hand and begins to lead her to the door, keeping himself between her and his father. 

"There's no need to make her leave the room, she will be coming with me whether she likes it or not." Lucius says as he tried to make a move toward her. 

Instantly Draco has his wand out and Hermione behind him clutching the back of his clothes, as Snape pulls Lucius back behind him with his wand pointing at the mans chest." Don't be stupid, she isn't going anywhere, especially with you. Now leave before I make you," his voice filled with venom. 

Draco could feel her shaking behind him, he slips his free arm, behind him and around her side, pulling her closer to him, wand still pointed at his father. 

"Oh she will be mine! You don't know what your messing with by trying to stop me Severus. You'd be smarter to smarted up and join me, whatever you choice, sooner or later she will be mine and theirs not a blooding think you can do about it," he responded practically yelling, while he moved his gave from Snape to Hermione standing behind Draco. 

"Father, Hermione isn't going anywhere, she's staying here, with me." Draco mimics his fathers sneer from before, pulling her closer to him. 

Laughing he responds, "My son, such the disappointment, I should have killed your Mother years ago, she made you weak. Looking at yourself, clutching that piece of filth, like _you_ could stop _me_." 

Hermione was disgusted at what was coming from the man. As he finished speaking, she could feel Draco tense up as his heart rate increased, she could feel his pulse increase its force threw him as the words his father was saying sank in. She never knew how his mother had died, she couldn't say anything right now the only thing she could do was slide her arm around him, under his raised arm holding his wand, pulling them even closer to one another. 

"Lucius, you are getting on my last nerve, you have 3 seconds to leave the way you came before I hex you into oblivion." Snape threatens. 

Casting one last glance at the pair of clutching teenagers, "Fine, I'll leave for now, but I WILL be back," he casts another glare at Snape, seconds later he was gone. 

As soon as the flames turned back to normal, Snape sealed on the floo. Then turned to the Draco and Hermione who were still clutching each other and slightly shaking, "I want you 2 to go back to your rooms and put up as many wards a you can. I'm going to ward the grounds then, I need to go to head quarters to talk to Albus. I don't know how long I'll be so stay in your rooms until the morning." And with that he was out of the room. 

Draco had finally lowered his wand when Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him from the room. They walked in silence, she wanted to say something, he looked so hurt and angry and shocked at the same time. All she could do was squeeze his hand as she lead them down the hall. 

Once they were outside her room she spoke, "Draco do you think I could sleep in your room, I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I'm alone," she asked looking up into his eyes. 

He blinked then said, "Yes, I think I would sleep better if you were in my room also," then quickly adds," so I know where you are and you're safe." 

"Thank you, hold on a second, I just need to change really fast." 

Twenty minutes later they were laying in his bed, with a dozen or so wards up around the room an a foot of space between them. 

Turning to her side to look at him, she sees he still looks upset, "Draco, are you okay?" she asks, knowing it probably isn't smart to push him into talking about it, 6 years with 2 boys as my best friends has finally shown me that pushing them into talking isn't always smart. 

"Yeah, a little," he responds as he turns to his side to face her also. "What about you, you look a little worried or something." 

"Just thinking." 

"What about?" 

"About what you dad said, about you mum. I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't know, where you two close?" I ask him cautiously. 

He nods, "Yeah, we were, she was all I really had, besides Severus. Father and I never got along. The only people he ever cared about are himself and that nutter Voldemort." 

"When... When did it happen?" She asks timidly. 

"The night I refused to get the dark mark." 

"I thought you wanted to join. How come you didn't?" 

He shrugs his shoulders, "A lot of reasons, I really never wanted to in the first place, father always said it was what I had to do, that or die. Mum always told me it was my choice in the end. Said that she didn't want me to, she wanted me to choice my own path but she knew it was up to me. She always told me how she felt, that this wasn't what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to be someone who wasn't lying all the time and would I would be proud to be." He paused," She always told me I could talk to her, she knew one day if I decided to go against my father that I would have to leave home, so she made sure I knew I could always trust, Snape. And the night I was to get the mark, I went to him. I said I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. And they would have to kill me first. He was happy, that I wasn't doing it. He said he was proud of me and my mum would be too, before he left to the meeting he took me to see Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore told me I had made the right choice he said I was brave to choosing what I wanted, and what others were too scared to do. He told me all about the Order. Said I wouldn't be safe for me to go home so I would stay at head quarters or with Snape over the summer." 

'Wow' She thought to her self. "Dumbeldore was right, you are brave. And I know your mum if proud of you. I happy this was what you picked, I hope you know that." 

He smiles, "I know thanks, but I'm not brave, look what I did back there. I froze, I could barely say anything, I bloody started to shake." He looked down to avoid her gaze as he finished. 

Reaching over, she placed her hand under his chin so she could look him in the eyes," Draco, you are brave, you hear me. Don't you ever doubt yourself. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are one of the most bravest people I know. You put yourself between your father and me. Even with Snape there I wouldn't have felt as safe as I do with you as I did then." She had moved her hand to the side of his face and was rubbing his cheek with her thumb by the time she finished. 

Now he was blushing," I wouldn't and wont ever let anything happen to you." He moved up to lean on his elbow, and covered her hand on his cheek with his own. 

"Hermione?" He asked as he leaned toward her. 

"Ye.. Yes?" Was all she could say as she looked into his beautiful gray eyes. 

Hahahaha. sorry but I had to stop there. Yea a cliffy!! what's going happen next? Will he kiss her or what? hmm I know cuz I already have the next chapter planed out in my head. But maybe I should make you all wait a week before I update next. 

Don't for get to REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Gratsi, Ashley 


	4. A Friends' Arrival

This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story. 

sorry this took longer than the last 3, but i had a final here it is, hope you like and dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love reviews, it helps me with the next chapters with ur questions, concersn and comments, so please do review. 

A week later, Hermione found herself pleading with Professor Snape to allow her friends to come visit her. 

"The answer is no, how many ways do I need to say it for you to get, I do not want Potter or Weasley in my house!" Snape practically yelled at the brunette sitting across from him at breakfast. 

"I only want the weekend. It's not like I want them to come for the rest of the summer, I know that wont happen, I just want one weekend." Hermione pleaded to the man, shocking herself that she was on the verge of getting on her knees and groveling. 

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement that one of the 'Golden Gryffindors' was begging him, "I said no. I thought the almighty Granger would understand a word as simple as that." 

'Uhhh!' Hermione thought to herself, she was beginning to become completely annoyed, "Fine, if Harry and Ron can't come, then can Ginny please come for the weekend? Please?" 

'Hmm' Severus thought to himself, 'the Weaslette, wasn't as bad as Potter or Weasley, and if I agree this will end this blasted conversation that's been going on for almost 20 minutes.' 

"Fine. But after she's gone, I don't want to hear a single word about any of them coming here any time soon." He announced in a tone that told her it was final and he left the room before she could protest. 

That evening Ginny arrived with Mrs. Weasley who instantly began to fuss over Hermiones' encounter with Lucius. With Professor Snape no where to be found, Draco was there until the mention of that night and his father. Upon hearing it, he quickly left saying he was taking Ginny's bag upstairs not to be seen the rest of the night. 

Soon Ginny was with Hermione in her room talking about what had happened. When Hermione had told her about how Draco had reacted when he saw his father the girl began to giggle. 

"Oh, I was right!" she exclaimed, seeing her friends' dumbfounded look she said, "Remember, I told you he has something for a certain brunette he'll be spending the summer with. I was so right!" She began to giggle again. 

Hermione could feel her cheek's began to flush red, she hadn't mentioned anything about what happened after Snape had left them and she was sure if she wanted to, at least not yet. 

Too late, Ginny could read her face like a book, "Spill it. Spill it now. I know there's something you are not telling me." Her voice filled with eagerness and a look of utter curiosity on her freckled face. 

"...Um, I told you what happened, that's it. That's all that... Oh fine." Knowing full well that there was no way the girl would give up until she knew every detail, she told her how they decided it was best if she slept in Draco's room. 

"So what happened when you two went to bed? Huh, don't tell me something didn't happen. She asked impatiently. 

"Nothing rea ... fine, we were talking and he told me at the beginning of our 6th year, he never would have thought in a million years that we would have ended up as such close friends. He said he cared about me, then..." She stopped there not sure if she really wanted to say it. 

"WHAT? Then what, you cant stop there, what happened?" Ginny yelled in frustration that she stopped. 

"Then he leaned over and ... gave me a kiss, then said good night." She was beginning to blush just thinking about it, it may have been a short quick kiss but it still left her with butterflies in her stomach wanting more. 

"Yeah! I told you. But hold up I know there's something else. Don't make me hex you." 

"Um, well when we woke up we were wrapped in each other's arms." Oh that sounds a little cheesy but it was great, it felt like I was meant to be there, in his arms. 

"Mmmm, and you doubted me. So what's happened since then? Been snogging each others' brains out?" 

"Nothing actually. Every time I think he's gonna do something Snapes pops in the room." She said more than a little disappointed. 

As she laid there in the dark room, the only sounds coming from Ginnys' slow steady breaths, her mind began to think back. Back to when it all changed between Draco and herself. How things just feel into place like it was destined for him to be a positive part in her life, her white knight. 

Sorry I had to stop there, I didnt want it any longer, writting long chapters taked too dang long, but the next should be up in the next few days. dont forget to REVIEW!!! thanks


	5. Authors Note

I just want to say I am really sorry I haven't had a chance to update yet, I hit a big writer block on this story, so I've been working on my other story, and with my final tomorrow I wont be able to get a new chapter up for a couples days. I do Promise to have one up by Saturday, I'm aiming for Friday, after my final I'm going to start witting it then I will just have to type it then have my amazing beta Fiesty30(Charlie) (Thanks a million even though I've only had you do one so far, you still great) then it will be up so by Saturday I promise, but hey in the mean time, you all should check out my other story if you haven't, its a hermione/one of the twins story, but you may like it. 

Oh and I just wanted to clarify something in the summary for this story it says 'who will she choose', well originally I was going to have it be between Draco and Snape do kinda triangle thing but changed my mind sorry, so it will be Draco. 

Thanks Ashley 


	6. Flash Back

**Attention:** Thanks for all of your reviews. This is the flash back scene to where the relationship changed between Draco and Hermione, Sorry if it comes out a little short, this chapter was hard to write with my final and school, but sorry to tell you this may be happening a lot until February, I go to a different type of college and end up with a final ever week or two so it sucks but hey I only do one class at a time and each class is only 1-2 weeks so hey I cant complain too much, but, in the future they will hopefully be longer and you wont have to wait more than a couple days in between chapters. 

Disclaimer- I do not own this, JK Rowling does, I DO own the plot so don't steal it isn't nice! 

A/N: 'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile on The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story. 

-----------------------------------------------

It was the first day of winter break and Hermione was sitting in the empty Great Hall with Ron, Harry and Ginny having lunch. Few students stayed this year as most opted to spend the time with there families because with no end in site for the war, they seemed to want to spend as much time with them as possible. For the four friends, however, it wasn't a safe option so they where stuck staying at school.

At that moment, just like for the last 10 minutes, her friends have been trying to convince her to come flying with them for the afternoon. Needless to say, they where failing miserable.

"Come on 'Mione, the term is over, come out side and have some fun with us.Take a break from that blasted library since you spend way to much time in there as it is." whined Ron who was sitting a crossed from her and next to Harry.

"I already told you no, so I don't know why you keep asking. You know what my answer is going to be as it hasn't changed and it isn't going to change in the near or distant future." She said as she finished her lunch, then stood up, "Now, I am going to the library. I'll come find you all later."

Five minutes later she was walking down the isles of the library humming jungle bells to herself when she stumbled upon him in a state she would never have expected. He was sitting by the window looking out at nothing in particular with tears silently rolling from his gray eyes down his pale face. Draco Malfoy was crying unabaited and in public; she never would have believed it to be possible if she hadn't seen it herself.

She stood transfixed just watching him, thanking god that he hadn't noticed her come up. Unsure of what he would do if he knew she was there, she let several minutes pass as she just watched him until she realized she had to do something. Despite him being her enemy and a pureblood fanatic, she still could stand to watch it any more so she pulled a clean tissue out of her pocket, walked over and handed it to him.

Apparently he had thought he was completely alone because he jumped when he noticed her hand and looked startled. He quickly whipped off his cheeks which had turned red, from anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure. Cautiously she spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what do you want Granger?" He replied but she noticed his voice was only half full with it's usual venom.

"Simply to know if you are alright, as I asked before, I am just trying to be nice." Both her face and voice filled with concern.

"I...I'm..." Was all he got out as his eyes welled up with tears while he clutched a piece of parchment she hadn't noticed before.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you do, I wont..." Before she could finish he was looking down at the floor crying.

Apprehensively she walked over to him and put her hand on his back, when he didn't push her away she began to slowly rub his back trying to calm him as her mother had done on many occasions for her when she was younger.

The next moment he shocked her as he turned and flung his head on her shoulder. As he cried, she continued to stroke his back and tried to figure out what could make him, of all people, this distraught.

After about 10 minutes of sobbing he finally told her. He told her about the letter he had received from his _father _saying he had to remove his wife, Draco's mother, from there family because she had begun to turn him away from what was his destiny after he had refused to get his Dark Mark. Hearing this she was shocked, she had meet the senior Malfoy on many unfortunate occasions and knew he wasn't a good man in the least. but to kill his own wife? That was just unthinkably cruel and to then blame their son's actions for why he did it; she was truly disgusted.

They stayed there in the library until dinner had came. After about an hour Draco's crying had subsided but he wasn't sure what made him open up to her, the girl he openly hated. But that day he saw her as more than a mudblood; he saw her as someone he could trust, the only person besides his mother who seemed to actually want to know how he was. He knew that night he could never stomach calling her that again.

The rest of the break they would meet secretly in the library to talk, at first it was mostly about his mother and what had happened up until after Christmas. But then they actually began getting to know each other by discussing their interests, hobbies, odd facts about them selves; anything really. Hermione was sad that she had to keep this from her best friends but she knew they, especially Ron, would never understand how she could become friends with him. So they kept it secret for the time being.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for if it wasn't long enough, I wanted this chapter to simply be about Hermione remembering when it had all changed. 

So what do ya think? Please don't forget to review, it keeps me wanting to write faster. 

so don't forget REVIWE, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Arguments with Snape

Sorry, So sorry this took so long, I had another final, oh joy and don't have winter break until Xmas eve, so I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the weekend, and have another couple up over my break. Hope you like don't forget to review 

Thanks so much to you all the reviewed. I appreciate it. 

---------------------------------- 

The next morning, Ginny woke early, after spending 20 minutes tossing and turning trying to force her body to go back to sleep, she gave up. lying there she began thinking about what Hermione said the night before about Draco. It was no surprise to her that Draco seemed to like her, she herself had thought that all along, and now that Hermione admitted she liked Draco, the only thing standing in there way, besides his deranged father was Snape and his interruptions. 

"I've got it!" Ginny whispered excitedly, then as quickly and quietly as she could, she got dressed and left the bedroom. 

-------------------------------------- 

That afternoon, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco where hanging out in the library, Hermione reading, and the other two playing chess. As Hermione sat there, she wasn't reading but trying to figure out what Ginny was up to. When she woke up this morning her friend wasn't there, that alone surprised her, Ginny never woke up before she did. After that things just got weirder and weirder. During breakfast she kept looking from her to Draco and would smile, but would look at Snape and get the same mischievous glint in her eyes the twins got when they had a stupid plan. 

She hope Ginny wasn't up to anything stupid it would destroy any chance of her having anyone else come during the summer, she just prayed Ginny didn't bring a potable swamp, fire works, or god forbid canary creams along with her. Granted a yellow song bird Snape would be amusing but he would flip his lid, things could not improve if anything like that happened. 

"Checkmate!" Draco said triumphantly, this was his third or fourth consecutive win over Ginny. 

"Uh, I give up. Playing against you is like playing against Ron, no one can beat him." Ginny said as she quickly looked up as Hermione, then stood. 

"Roy, where do you think you're going Weasley, I want to beat you again." 

Hermione's head shoot up, "Ginny where are you going?" 

"I'll be right back." Ginny said as she walked toward the door. 

"Ginny you better now have any of the twins inventions with you, don't you dare do anything!" Hermione said as she stood with her hands on her hips and a look on her face that would scare a first year. 

"Would I do a thing like that?" Ginny asked then quickly left the room. 

Draco stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting, " Don't worry about her, she isn't going to de anything serious. Can you sit down, I need to talk to you." 

Sitting back down she turned so she could face him, "What's up?" 

"This." Was all he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. 

She didn't do anything at first, she was completely and utterly shocked. Just as Draco leaned in to deepen the kiss, the door to the library flung open with a bang. 

Instantly the sprung apart, and what they saw at the despite the shock was a funny scene, standing in the door way was Professor Snape, feared Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, with his jaw dropped and a look of almost anger on his face, behind him was Ginny, flushed and panting, it appeared as she ran a mile. 

"Granger out and take her," he pointed at Ginny,"with you. I need to talk to Draco." 

Hermione was to be honest a little scared, she had seen her professor this mad before and it was never something good. Turning to look at Draco for what to do, he just nodded at her letting her know it was okay to go. 

Quickly Hermione got up and left the room, grabbing Ginny by the elbow and dragging her down the hall. 

"What did you do Ginny? He looks livid! It can't just be from finding Draco and I. Could it?" Hermione feverishly whispered as she pulled her friend down the hall. 

"Who knows but how was it? Good?" Ginny asked unaffected by Snapes' reactions. 

Hermione stopped in her tracks, "You set this up didn't you, that's why you were gone this morning when I woke up. Did you plan this on your own or did Draco have some part in this?" 

Smiling clearly satisfied with herself she said, "My idea, But yea he had some part I was talking to him this morning. You aren't upset are you? You said Snape kept popping in every time he tried something, I thought it was my duty as you friend to try and help." 

"No I'm not mad I just wish you would have told me that's all." Hermione said as she let go of Ginny's elbow and walked toward the bedroom. 

----------------------------- 

Back in the Library Snape was fuming, but still hadn't said anything, he just paced back and forth glaring at Draco sitting on the couch. 

Finally stopping and turning to face Draco, he starts yelling, "What the bloody hell are you thinking? Are you trying to give your father more leverage over you? More ways to hurt you? Hmm? That's all that you dating Granger-" 

"Hermione, her name is Hermione." Draco states calmly cutting him off. 

"I do know her name, but what on earth where you thinking?" 

"I know perfectly well what my _father _would do if he found out, and I don't care, I don't give a damn. I like her, she likes me and I want to be with her, he will not stop me from being happy anymore!" Draco yelled back. 

"Do you have any idea the lengths he will go to, to try and get her, and if he gets wind of this nothing is going to stop him. He will find it as a plus to taking her. He'll get her and get to hurt you even more on top of it all. Don't tell me you are this thick, that these feelings you have for Granger have made you as smart as Crabe and Goyle ." 

"I am not blind or stupid I care about her, and it would be nice if you could understand that but no you just want to point out what's wrong, you said it yourself, you wont let her go anywhere without you or me, so what are you going to try to stop protecting her from my father now that I want to be more than just friends with her?" 

---------------------------- 

Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!! thanks Ashley 


	8. Authors Note

Okay I've been giving this some thought, and I enjoy witting this, but I keep hit blocks and the last chapter I thought well kinda sucked I wrote and rewrote it half a dozen times at least and that's what I came out with. But I want a honest option. Should I continue with it? And how bad did the last chapter suck? Please review. 


	9. Letters

I am So, So, So sorry this took so long. With damned plot bunnies and school it took forever. Thank god I'm done with classes in 4 weeks. Hope ya like, please don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 

"Of course I'm not going to stop protecting her from the lunatic of a father you have. I was ordered to watch her, But you and you childish emotions are making this task harder than it should be. Stop acting like a hormonal teenager and think like an adult." Snape sneered at him.

"I can't believe you!" Draco yelled at Snape as he slammed the door to the library and stomped off down the hall, "You! Damn it!" he screamed as he slammed the door of his room shut.

"Brilliant, this is just brilliant!" Severus Snape mumbled to himself as he began to pace in the library. "Could the boy be any more of an idiot, oh no this isn't going to send you dear old dad on a killing frenzy...nope, not at all. Lucius is a calm understanding man. He'll just invite the child over to afternoon tea." He said sarcastically laughing to himself as he continued to pace and mumble.

"Lucius is like a blonde version of Voldemort, there both whack jobs and this, this little new event is going to make him go mental. He'll make Bellatrix look like a bloody saint."

"This is bad, bad, bad, bad. What the hell were those two thinking?" He asked himself as he began to get frustrated and punch the air like a mad man while continuing to pace occasionally kicking the legs of a chair as he passed it.

Back in Hermione's room, the two girls where still talking.

"Okay Ginny, what exactly did you do to try and keep Snape away?"Hermione asked her red headed friend.

Instantly she began to blush and looked away,"It wasn't that bad, I thought it would freak him out so much he'd stay there." Was all she said still looking in the opposite direction, now the color of her vivid red hair.

"Dear God, what did you do?" Hermione asked, beginning to get impatient.

"Well see the thing is, do you remember what I told you on the train coming home?" Ginny asked as she continued to turn red, she looked like a lobster now.

"Yes you said you--," Hermion's face looked shock when she realized just what she might have done,"you didn't. Did you?"

"Well I would have, had he not gotten suspicious." She said quietly still looking in the opposite direction to avoid looking at Hermione.

"What exactly happened? Spill it now."

"Well, he was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and well I sat down opposite him and said I was bored and asked him if he wanted to, well..."She trailed off.

"You asked him what? Come on out with it."

"I asked him if he wanted to have a quick snog." She said in a voice that could barely be called a whisper, filled with embarrassment.

"You WHAT?" Hermione yelled in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah, you should have seen his head shoot up, I mean, he looked completely shocked. So I stood up, walked towards him as he shook his head and glared at me then took off to the library... and well you know the rest." Ginny mused. "I think maybe he thought I was a joke or something at first then, I dunno, he just took off." She laughed as she remembered the look on his face.

"Oh dear God you didn't, please for the love of Merlin, tell me you did not do that." She pleaded as Ginny gave her a look of total seriousness, "Jesus Christ, you said you had a thing for him but good Lord I thought you were going wait till the end of your 7th year to do anything."

"Yeah well, how often is he around alone, no sleazy Slytherins, no Order members, no Teachers, no one, I just figured what the hell," She explained as she finally turned back around to face her friend. " besides maybe if it freaks him out enough he'll be to uncomfortable to never give me detention and just stop being a git towards me in class."

"Ginny, I think you might have gone off the deep end. That's never going to work, if anything, he'll just be more of a git, you'll get more detention and for no reason what so ever probably cleaning trophies or toilets something gross where he wont have to watch or be around." Hermione reasoned.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be right back." She stood and walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare go find him, Ginny. You saw him, he looked ready to kill, it was like a flash back to third year when he saw Sirius." She warned.

"Wouldn't think of it."Ginny teased with a smirk as she shut the door.

Oh god, she's going to regret this, Hermione thought to herself and as she looked over to the window she large black Eagle owl was sitting tapping on the glass.

"Hello there." Hermione cooed to the owl as she went to pet it, but it snipped at her with its beak, "Fine, not the nice kind I see." pulling back her hand as she looked at the two scrolls it carried, untying the one for herself and made to remove the other on that was addressed to Draco but it took flight.

Hmmm, I wonder who this could be from? She thought to her self.

Her eyes grew wide as they traveled down the parchment until suddenly she let out a glass shattering scream as tears began to roll down her face and the parchment slipped from her hand as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Fucking bastard. I bloody fucking hate you father." Draco yelled as he continued to destroy his room, his anger fuming. The floor was covered with parchment, quills, books, pillows, clothes and shards of glass from the broken mirror opposite the bed. It appeared as though a tornado entered the room, a tornado named Draco that is.

Turning around to find more object to destroy he saw the same black eagle owl that had just visited Hermione moments before perched in the side of a chair that had been thrown onto its side.

"Oh what the fuck do you want now you bastard." He sneered as he walked towards the owl.

Draco,

How you became such a disgrace to the Malfoy line and name is beyond me. I blame your bitch of a mother, her and her 'Oh Drumstrang is too far,' 'I can't have my little boy that far away' 'I want him at Hogwarts, Severus is there anyway's, he'll be fine.' Well just look at you now, living with that traitor. Oh yeah Snape helped you turn out quite alright, you a bloody bastard of a son and as much a traitor to who you are, who you where born, what you where meant to be.

Living with the mudblood bitch, that will be mine. Don't you ever forget that I will have her, I will break her, and I will use her for my own fun. At least she'll fulfill who she was born to be, a slut and a possession to those worthy to be called true, to be called worthy, to be called pure.

You will regret what you have done in every way I can find. Don't you ever, ever forget you my piece of shit son, you will--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" His head shot up as he heard a loud scream from down the hall and then a thud.

"Just what the bloody hell did you think you where doing earlier?" A silky venomous voice said from behind her.

Turning around she saw him glaring at her," Why Professor Snape, what ever are you talking about?" Ginny said as she leaned forward against the island table in the kitchen fluttering her eyelashes at him, smiling devilishly.

He looked shocked for a second then calmly said, "You can give up the little act and what the bloody hell where you thinking, in helping those two? Do you have any idea how much more of a problem this will cause with Lucius?"

"I'm sure it will, but I firmly believe in telling people how you fell about them. Life's too short, you should know that. They might as well find comfort in each other while that nutter is running around trying to be come the next _Dark Lord_." She said calmly

"That is the has to be the stupidest and easiest way I've ever heard to get yourself killed. Merlin, you really are a stupid tart." He sneered at her.

"Maybe, but you are a cold bastard who couldn't tell if someone liked you if a cherub sat on your head as the person screamed it in you face." She retorted sarcastically.

"Hardy har har. Have you not learned anything in the past few years?"

"Oh I've learned lots, just like I've learned that if you don't start letting people in you going to end up a bitter old man with no one there for him." She said in all seriousness, her voice filled with what could only be concern.

"Tell me Miss Weasley, are you letting the twins use you as a test subject because you have gone mental." He asked her with a glare.

"Maybe but this mental chick still likes you." She said smiling sweetly at him as she walked to the kitchen door.

The moment she opened it they heard a echoing scream coming down the hall.

Don't forget, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Ash


	10. Hermione's Letter

SORRY! I'm sorry this took so long! I apologize. I hope you like it, this had to be the most frustrating chapter so far, it kept coming out all wrong. 

A/N - Dont own a thing 

Review Review Review! 

- 

The moment Ginny opened the kitchen door they heard an echoing scream coming down the hall. 

"Hermione." Ginny breathed as she turned around to look at Snape with a look of utter concern on her face. A second later they where running out of the kitchen and towards Hermione's room. 

Within seconds they skidded to a halt in front of her bedroom door at the same time Draco reaches it and swings the door open. 

Inside the room, the drapes around the far window were bellowing from the wind coming in threw the opened window, everything in the room from the dark rich woods to the cream and green of the bedding where in place. The room could have came right out of a picture in one of those wizarding decor magazines like Magical Home and Garden. There was one thing in this shockingly perfect room that was completely out of place, laying on the floor in a crumpled heap a few feet from the open window, laid the figure of one Hermione Granger. Hair swung a crossed her face, limbs sprawled around her and by her left hand a half rolled scroll with a seal that was so familiar the three in the hall knew it instantly. 

"I just got a letter too," Draco said as he walked towards Hermione, "must have came at the same time." 

Walking in the room behind Draco, Severus had his wand out as he looked around for any thing suspicious, "Draco, shut that window." Severus Snape said as he levitated her body onto the bed. 

"What does it say?" Draco asked as sat down on the bed next to Hermione. 

_"My dearest Hermione,_

_ Surely by now you have realized I will have you. Oh the wonders we could do together. You truly are a powerful witch, you and I together could do things Voldemort could never even dream of.  
So I ask you now, politely, do not make me force you, for I can guarantee you will not enjoy it, come to me and together we can rule the world.  
And it you choose to hind behind the traitor and bastard son of mine, you must know by now the danger I can put you friends and family into. Have no doubt, Dumbledores' silly, hide the parents game will truly keep them safe. You keep trying to hide and stay away from me and I can promise you they will pay for your disobedience, just like my wife paid for Dracos'. But for now your parents are not who I WILL go after if you refused to come to me.   
A certain red head, staying there will do for now. Oh yea I know and have known from the moment that Weasley arrived, she was there. Don't worry thought her family wont have enough time to mourn her death, I will make sure of that, that is if you refuse to come to me.  
_

_ For Miss Weasley's sake I hope you make the right decision." _

By the time Ginny was done reading, she had tears pouring down her face and began to choke out sobs. 

Within seconds she was bawling, both Snape and Draco look horrified, a crying teenage girl is something neither have ever and have never wanted to deal with. 

Walking towards her cautiously, like she could explode any moment, Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and attempted to calm the bawling teenager down. "Stop crying. Nothing bad is going to happy." He said patting her shoulder, but got no success with this attempts, "Stop crying this instant! Nothing is going to bloody happen to you!" He yelled, hoping to shock her out of her fit. 

Head still hanging down, with tears continuing to flow down her checks, "How do you know? 'Mione said he was here already once, what makes you think he wont come back?" she mumbled out, surprising a sob. 

Groaning in irritation he yelled at her again, hoping she would stop her childish fit so he could contact Dumbledore, "Because I wont let anything happen to you! Do you think I'll just let him str-" 

In all his life, Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts, has never been brought to a shocked silence. Always one for witty, sarcastic come backs and inhumanly rude comments; Severus Snape was at a complete loss for words from shock, shock brought on when Ginny flung herself at him. Grasping a firm hold on the front of his customary black robs as she began to sob again against his chest. 

All the while Draco sat next to the still unconscious form of Hermione, trying to calm hysterical laughing as he watched the scene before him. 

"Miss Weasley, let go. Let go!" Severus yelled as he tried to pry the 16 year old off of him, "Would you let go, Damn it!" 

Shaking her head in response, Ginny continued to cry onto his chest as she clung to him. 

"Fine, just bloody great! Draco stay here, I've got to floo Dumbledore." Severus said as her dragged Ginny with him while walking from the room. 

- 

20 minutes later, after some rearranging of his newest extremity accompanied my some yelling, Severus was finally able to floo the Headmaster, who was now giving, one of his students and Professors a confused look. 

"Before you asking any awkward questions, she wont let go, every time I pull her more than an arms length away she starts crying hysterically." Severus said before he could ask any type of questions. 

"You didn't say anything mean to get this type of reaction did you? I hoped you would have played nice." Dumbledore joked as his eyes twinkled with a kind of malicious glint. 

"Hardy har har." Severus responded with a smirk, "This is what got her like this." He said indicating to Ginny as he thrust the letter from Lucius to Hermione at the Headmaster. 

For a few minutes Dumbledores' eyes scanned the letter that he received, as he continued to read, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew Lucius would do anything to get his hands on Hermione, this only confirmed it. 

"When did this come?" Dumbledore asked looking as Snape over the rim of this half-moon glasses. 

"I don't know the exact time but about 30 minutes ago, Draco received one also." Snape answered as he handed the older man the other letter. 

Again Dumbledore was quiet as his eyes quickly scanned the letter Draco had received. "Severus do you think we could discuss this in private?" He asked as he looked down where Ginny was still clutching Severus. 

"We can try." He said as he put his hand on her hips and made to push her away from him. But just like before the moment she was an arms length away she began to cry hysterically again. 

"Ginny you need to control yourself, I need to speak with the Headmaster, alone." 

"No! He'll get me! You said, you said you would protect me!" She cried as he continued to pull her off of himself. 

"_Placo_." Dumbledore quietly said as he pointed his wand at her and she instantly stopped crying and acting hysterical. 

"Now, Miss Weasley I know this must be a scary time for you, but I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy will not be able to do anything while Severus and I are here. We just need to talk for a moment, why don't you go back and check on Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said as he looked at her. 

"You promise you wont let him do anything?" She asked looked up at Severus in the eyes with concern written a crossed her face. 

"I promise, we wont be long." He answered as she finally let go. Giving each man one last look and walked from the room. 

- 

Hope ya liked it! Dont forget to review. I want honesty did that just suck or was it good? 


	11. Authors Note

I am so incredible sorry its taking so long. I had the next chapter done and saved on my computer, but the peice of crap crashed. It'll take afew days to rewrite and type it all. Thanks for your pacients. Ashley 


End file.
